A lady and her maid
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Modern day, A/U, in which Robert Crawley is a successful business man, and his wife Cora is simple that, a house wife. However, Cora has a secret, a secret in London, but no one could ever find out. -Bad Summary! One Shot. Sarah/Cora. Please read and leave a review if you can! Enjoy!


**A lady and her maid.**

Hello!  
So, I realise I haven't written for Downton in such a long time, but after being away for a while and having to stay in a hotel myself, I came up with this idea.

It's a modern day, A/U, in which Robert Crawley is a successful business man, and his wife Cora is simple that, a house wife.

However, Cora has a secret, a secret in London, but no one could ever find out.

-Really bad summary, but I hope you still decide to read! This is a one shot and the pairing is Sarah/Cora.

I hope you decide to read and leave a review! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"I'll be going to London again at the end of this week." Cora said to her husband as he sat writing at his desk, late on Tuesday evening.

"Okay, you seem to spend a lot of time in London, when I am away." He said with a small smile, although his smile was directed at the paper on his desk and not at her.

"Well, it can get lonely when I am in the house alone." She confessed, although her husband would never know the true reasons for her ever so often trips of the capital of the UK.

"Surely it's the same as being in a hotel room?" He questioned, still his attention focused on the various sheets of paper in front of him.

"Yes, well, I can see how you might see it that way, but I enjoy it."

Cora walked towards the door before turning to her husband.

"Good night." She smiled at him, but he was too caught up in his paperwork to notice, she heard him mumble something, but after years of marriage she had realised that the business came first.

Thursday morning came around quickly and Cora was happy about going to London. It had been over 3 weeks since her last trip and she was beginning to miss the place, as well as crave it, which to her seemed more like a warning sign than a good thing, but she managed to push the feeling down as she left her house for some hotel room miles away.

Arriving in London it was a change to see the sun shining. After September the sun seemed to hide behind clouds or simple not come out at all. It was nice, the warm day, the blue skies, the hotel Cora had come to love over the last few years, the hotel Cora had come to love, the hotel _staff_ Cora had come to love.

"Ma'am, it's nice to see you back." A receptionist said with a grin as she handed Cora a room key to the suite that had become hers over time.

"Thank you, it's good to be back." Cora replied, waiting for someone to come and help her with her bags.

"Miss O'Brian is currently cleaning the room, like you requested, Ma'am." Someone to her left said as he picked up her bags.

"Well, I must go up. Thank her for her services." Cora told the man with a grin, as suddenly she felt better than she had done in previous days.

Approaching her room, she wanted to laugh, after a short time away she was finally back. Her second home, where the staff spoke to her and she could do as she pleased without it being reported back to her husband.

"Miss O'Brian." The man called out as he entered the room. Cora heard the small voice of the maid, but waited a moment before she could be seen.

"Mrs Crawley wished to thank you for your services." He said, looking towards the door.

Cora walked in with a small smile, before looking to the gentleman who'd brought her up here.

"That will be all, thank you." Cora said, her voice the same, but her heart rate speeding up.

Watching him leave she turned to face the woman who'd spent the morning cleaning her room.

"Miss O'Brian." Cora stated quickly, taking off her coat.

"Ma'am." Sarah replied, watching her carefully. There was a moment of silence between the two women, both stood in the master bedroom of the large suite.

Cora chuckled before shaking her head, looking over at her. Taking a step forward, she reached out to take the other woman's hand.

Oh, how angry her husband would be if he knew.

"I've missed you…" Cora confessed in a low voice as she tried to catch the woman's gaze.

"I've missed you too." Sarah admitted, looking up at Cora.

Again Mrs Crawley laughed a little, it was like a dream to her, this hotel, this secret life she was leading.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Was the reply she got before she felt her lover's lips on her own.

That was the answer. The answer to the questions: Why do you go to London?

It was simple, in London, in the city, it a posh hotel, on the 10th floor, in a posh room, she got to be with her lover.

* * *

Did you like it?  
I hope so, if you did please leave a review, share your thoughts!  
Thank you so much for reading!

Until next time!  
Bethanyy.


End file.
